Aku, Kamu—Kita
by crystahime
Summary: "Sebuah perasaan yang di pendam. Sebuah perasaan yang di sakiti... namun sekarang berujung bahagia. Terimakasih, Himeka-chan ... Kini, aku dan kamu telah menjadi kita. Untuk selamanya..." One-shoot. AU. Mind to RnR?


Aku menyukaimu—oh tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku mencintai dirimu, Himeka_-chan_. Kau terlalu polos, kau terlalu tidak peka. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku menguntitmu dari belakang _setiap hari_. Tidak pernahkah kau sadar, Hime? Aku mencintai dirimu, selalu... Bahkan untuk mendeskrepsikan saja aku sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa... **(Kuga Jin)**

Aku menyukai... Umh, entahlah. Aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu menyukai Jin_-kun _atau mencintainya—walau aku tahu suka dan cinta itu berbeda tipis. Tapi, inilah aku, tidak berani mengakui dan mengetahui perasaanku sendiri. **(Kujyo Himeka)**

* * *

**Aku, Kamu—Kita**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**Warning: Fanfic yang jadi karena sepintas ide tak berguna. Aku harap fic-nya menghibur. Selamat membaca! Ah, satu lagi, ini ****crack pair****, jadi maaf kalo gak suka... :)**

**[Jin K. x Himeka K.]**

**–One-shoot–**

* * *

Jin berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah jalan rumahnya. Sesekali, di liriknya rumah tetangganya. Di tatapnya rumah itu dengan tatapan yang lembut. Ya, itu adalah rumah keluarga Kujyo. Di mana yang tinggal di dalamnya adalah Kazuto, Kazune, Kazusa, dan Himeka. Kujyo Himeka, gadis yang merupakan gadis yang lembut adalah gadis idaman Jin. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

Angin bersepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan rambut Jin yang mulai memanjang. Ya—kau tahulah, rambut Jin yang panjang dapat mengurangi _fans_-nya yang sudah bertebaran di mana-mana. Dan parahnya lagi, Jin tidak mau Himeka memutuskan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Jin. Oh Jin, kau mulai berlebihan.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya di lantai kayu kediaman keluarga Kuga. Jin melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah hanya menggunakan kaos kaki sekolah. Rasa kantuknya kini mulai menyerang, memaksanya untuk tidur. Tapi, entah kenapa, Jin tidak mau tidur. Ia merasakan suatu kejadian yang pasti akan membuatnya senang nanti. Yah, siapa yang tahu, 'kan...?

**Tok tok tok!**

Pintu kediaman keluarga Kuga di ketuk. Jin dengan langkah malasnya mulai berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Di usapnya matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan lingkaran hitam—karena tadi malam Jin tidak tidur—sambil menguap lebar. Setelah itu, barulah Jin membukakan pintu dan samar-samar melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sontak, pria pemilik mata kucing itu langsung membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Dia tidak salah lihat, 'kan? Itu...

Himeka. Kujyo Himeka.

"Halo, Jin_-kun_. Lama tidak bertemu. Ini, aku bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu, kue _cookies_. Di makan ya, ini dari Kazusa_-chan_," kata Himeka menyodorkan sebuah toples kaca yang sudah berisi _cookies_ lezat. Jin langsung ceria, karena yang membawakan oleh-oleh ini ke kediaman keluarga Kuga adalah Himeka, bukan Kazusa. Karena sesungguhnya, Kazusa menyukai Jin—walau itu dulu.

Jin tersenyum hangat. "Terimakasih, Himeka_-chan_. Iya, lama ya tidak bertemu. Padahal kita baru dua hari berpisah karena kau sedang liburan ke kota Cinnako bersama keluargamu. Tapi aku sudah rindu padamu," Jin mengambil toples kaca itu dengan perlahan dan lembut. "Mungkin karena aku tidak melihat senyum manismu itu lagi? Hehehe." goda Jin pada Himeka. Dan... selamat buat Jin! Kau telah membuat Himeka menjadi...

**Blush!**

Alhasil, wajah Himeka langsung semerah tomat. Jin langsung terkekeh melihat wajah Himeka. Himeka langsung mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ji—Jin_-kun_! Ish, kau jahil! Himeka tidak mau bersahabat dengan Jin_-kun_! Jin_-kun _jahat!" rengek Himeka manja. Jin langsung tersenyum lembut menatap iris coklat kayu Himeka. Karena matanya, ia nyaman. Ya, nyaman bersama gadis itu. Karena di mata Jin, Himeka itu sempurna. Sangat sempurna...

Himeka mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Jin. "Halo, Jin_-kun_? Kau melamun? Se-setidaknya biarkan aku ma-masuk... Di sini sa-sangat dingin..." kata Himeka menggigil kedinginan. Jin langsung tersadar akan lamunannya dan langsung mendorong Himeka pelan untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Kuga. Tanpa Jin sadari, Himeka tertawa kecil dan tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, sudah sedikit hangat, 'kan? Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku menyediakan sesuatu untukmu. Kau pasti suka deh!" kata Jin tersenyum lebar. Himeka tersipu. Tetapi, seakan ingat keadaan, Himeka langsung tersenyum hangat membalas senyuman lebar yang di berikan Jin. _'Kenapa aku berdebar-debar ya? Aku suka Jin_-kun _atau cinta dengannya? Ah, aku bingung!' _batin Himeka berkecamuk.

Himeka duduk di sofa dengan tegaknya. Himeka melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Semuanya rapi, indah di lihat. Sepertinya Jin senang bersih-bersih, sama seperti dirinya yang merupakan anak bungsu keluarga Kujyo. Himeka tersenyum hangat ketika tidak melihat satu noda pun yang terlewatkan. Ah, sepertinya Himeka merasa Jin dapat di jadikan calon suaminya deh.

A-apa? Calon suami? Himeka! Tadi kau bi— "Nih, Himeka_-chan_. Buatmu," Jin menyodorkan sebuah jaket musim dingin berwarna merah muda dan syal berwarna coklat agak tua itu kepada Himeka. "Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya? Ini... aku membelikannya sendiri untukmu. Tapi kalau syal ini, aku membuatnya sendiri. Yah, walau gak bagus sih..." kata Jin pasrah dengan tanggapan Himeka. Tapi, syal itu bagus dan rapi, berbalik dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Jin.

"Hah? Ini sangat bagus! Aku suka, Jin_-kun_!" Himeka langsung menerima jaket itu dan syalnya dengan senang hati sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan. "Terimakasih Jin_-kun_! Aku sangat senang!" kata Himeka berlinang air mata kebahagiaan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa orang yang membuatnya bingung dengan perasaannya ini memberikan sesuatu yang ia senangi.

Jin langsung tersenyum penuh makna setelah tahu bahwa Himeka sangat senang dengan hadiahnya. "Sama-sama, Himeka_-chan_..." kata Jin memeluk Himeka. Pada awalnya, Himeka sangat kaget. Namun, ia membalas pelukan Jin sambil menangis bahagia. Dan, jatuhlah air mata sebening kristal tersebut di punggung Jin. "Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kusayangi..." gumam Jin pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jin pulang dengan semangat. Yah, tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, ia selalu berjalan dengan langkah gontai karena malas dengan keadaan rumah yang seperti itu saja—tidak ada yang spesial. Namun, untuk kali ini, ada acara yang membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri sewaktu di kelas. Ya, acara... acara yang sangat spesial tentunya. Dan hanya untuk seseorang yang spesial. Ia sendiri yang membuat acara itu—yang pasti, bukan karena kesepian di rumahnya, tapi karena ia ingin mengungumkan 'sesuatu'... **hari ini juga**...

Jin sangat bersemangat, sehingga ia lupa untuk melepas sepatunya yang harusnya ia lepas saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Jin yang ceroboh...

"APAA?" teriak Jin membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat jam yang menempel di dinding. Kedua matanya membesar—nyaris mengeluarkan kedua bola mata kucingnya itu. Saking kagetnya, ia tak sadar bahwa ia bahkan belum mandi dari pagi!

Jorok.

Hanya satu kata yang patut di keluarkan untuk Jin. Bagaimana bisa seorang Himeka bisa menyukai Jin yang seperti itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Himeka sudah menunggu beberapa menit. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, Jin telat. Padahal, sebelumnya, saat Jin mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, pastilah Himeka yang selalu terlambat. Tapi, entah kenapa, Himeka yang duluan sekarang. Dari awal, Himeka sudah berpikir pasti Jin sudah menunggunya lama. Tapi, prediksinya ternyata salah—sangat salah.

"Ah! Jin_-kun _'kan ada klub, jadi dia mungkin terlambat pulang. Ya sudah, mungkin aku tunggu saja dulu dia untuk satu jam kedepan..." kata Himeka menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Walau di dalam dirinya tersirat kekecewaan karena Jin terlambat datang. Karena baginya, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Hari yang kedua untuk melepaskan kerinduan masing-masing.

_Lima belas menit kemudian..._

"Himeka_-chan_! Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku di suruh hal yang ngga-ngga sama Kashi_-sensei_..." Jin mengeluarkan _puppy face_-nya yang mampu meluluhkan hati Himeka. "Argh, aku benci Kashi_-sensei_!" decaknya kesal. Himeka hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi lontaran demi lontaran yang Jin keluarkan untuk guru klub basketnya itu.

Himeka melihat kedai es krim yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak. Himeka melihat Jin tak ada di sampingnya. Himeka langsung panik mencari Jin—takut ada apa-apa dengannya. Di lain tempat, Jin yang tampak gembira berjalan ke arah Himeka menunggu. Tapi, ia melihat Himeka sudah tidak ada di sana. Rasa takut pun menjalari hati Jin. Ia tidak ingin Himeka kenapa-napa. Selain karena ia takut pujaan hatinya itu terluka, ia tidak ingin di bentak habis-habisan oleh kakaknya, Kujyo Kazune.

Sudah cukup lama Jin berlari mencari pujaan hatinya serta menanyakan kepada orang-orang sekitar, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada titik terang sama sekali untuknya. Ia tidak tahu dan rasanya ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Tapi, ia pasti akan malu, 'kan?

"Himeka_-chan_! Kau kemana?" seru Jin yang membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar—serasa dunia miliknya dan Himeka—Jin berjalan dengan pasrah tanpa tahu kemana harus pergi. Tiba-tiba saja, ia melihat Himeka terkujur lemas di atas aspal yang keras. Jin yang panik langsung menaruh tas plastik yang berisi es krim itu di kursi yang kebetulan berada di dekat sana. Dengan cepat, Jin langsung mengangkat tubuh Himeka yang lumayan ringan.

"Aku padahal sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu. Tapi, ya, tak apalah. Aku akan kembali mempersiapkan semuanya." bisik pemuda bernama keluarga Kuga itu pada gadis yang berada di gendongannya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah manis Himeka saat tidur—ralat pingsan. Jin menggengam tangan mungil gadis itu dan mengecup puncaknya. "_Aishiteru_, Himeka_-chan_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jin tersenyum senang. Kali ini, Jin yakin ia tak akan gagal untuk memberikan sebuah kejutan pada Himeka. Ia mulai meng-fokuskan pandangannya pada satu titik—yaitu tempat di mana Himeka pingsan. Ia sudah mempunyai rencana untuk semuanya. Dan ia yakin, Himeka pasti akan menyukainya. Di kamera pengintai itu, terlihat Himeka mulai sadar. Dan sayup-sayup Jin yang berada di kamar sebelah bisa mendengarnya yang mengatakan, 'Jin_-kun_...'

Tak lama, perlahan namun pasti, Jin mematikan kamera itu dan pandangannya beralih ke sebuah pintu—satu-satunya pintu agar Himeka dapat keluar dari ruangan. Keringat menetes satu persatu dari kening Jin, terlalu fokus dan lelah untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia tak mau apa yang ia persiapkan akan gagal nantinya.

**Cklek.**

Jin langsung tersenyum senang ketika Himeka memandangnya dengan heran. Jin langsung menekan tombol agar tirai merah yang berada di belakangnya menaik—menyisakan tulisan yang sengaja di tempel di dinding kayu tersebut.

I Love You, Himeka.

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di dinding kayu tersebut. Jin tersenyum dan perlahan mulai mendekati gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Di kecupnya puncuk tangan Himeka, dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan batu berlian merah. Dan detik itu juga, Himeka langsung tersipu.

"_I Love You_, Hime. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Jin berharap jawaban Himeka adalah 'Iya, aku mau Jin_-kun_.' Tapi...

"Aku tidak bisa," Himeka mengeluarkan kristal bening dari pelupuk matanya. Entah itu air mata kebahagiaan, atau kesal. Siapa yang tahu? Dan kini, yang Jin ketahui, harapannya sudah pergi. Menjadi abu dan terbang. "Aku tidak bisa menolah Jin_-kun_!" Dan saat itulah, Jin merasa Dewi Fortuna mendukung kerja kerasnya. Jin langsung memeluk Himeka dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih, Hime."

Dan kini, **aku **dan **kamu **telah menjadi **kita**. Untuk **selamanya**...

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau melamunkan apa, Hime?" tanya Jin yang sudah berstatus sebagai suami dari Himeka. Sekarang, Himeka sudah resmi menjadi Kuga Himeka. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya Kujyo Himeka. Karena Kujyo Himeka, telah menjadi Kuga Himeka...

"Aku melamunkan saat-saat dulu." jawab Himeka sekenanya. Jin kembali terkekeh.

"Masa-masa aku menembakmu, eh?" goda Jin. Wajah Himeka langsung memerah. Namun, Himeka tidak membalas perkataan Jin. Dia tetap berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring. Maka dari itu, Jin sedikit heran karena Himeka tidak se-semangat kemarin. Tapi, tanpa Jin sadari, sebuah bantal melayang ke arahnya.

**Pluk!**

"Kau mau ber 'itu' lagi padaku, hm, Hime?" Jin melempar bantal kesayangannya ke ranjangnya. Tentu, Himeka mengambilnya kembali.

**Pluk!**—Jin mendapatkan serangan kedua dalam satu hari yang menyenangkan.

"Jangan mencoba menggodaku di depan anakmu! Aku tidak mau anakku nanti mesum seperti ayahnya!" desis Himeka yang langsung menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan terlelap. Jin yang menatap Himeka terlelap hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Gimana, gimana? Bagus ngga? Aaaa... aku bener-bener gak nyangka bakal membuat _ending_-nya jadi begini! Tapi, aku sudah senang—senang banget... XD.

Aku harap kalian me-_review _fanfic pertamaku _special _JinHime ini!

**.**

**.  
**

**Mind to review?  
**


End file.
